


Stormy Nights

by nutcase94



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: You left Gotham when you found out you were pregnant by a certain hit man. Now years later, you had no choice to come back and your current situation was not exactly what you had expected.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **this is a story I posted to Tumblr some years ago and it's still my favorite fluff fic I've ever written - enjoy
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/S/N = your son’s name

It was a stormy night in Gotham. You sat on one of the windowsills in your small apartment. It was getting late. Or rather early. The gentle breathing of your young son was the only noise in the apartment, occasionally punctuated by rolls of thunder. It had already been five years since you were in the delivery room somewhere in the Seattle, cursing your ex-boyfriend’s name. 

You hid your son for three years before you had no choice but to return to Gotham. Your mother’s new husband kicked you and your baby out thinking that you were a burden. Luckily your old employer was happy to give you your old job back. Not that being a hired gun was your favorite job but the underworld was all you knew. You’d left to escape that for your son but the world doesn’t work that way.

It was only a few weeks before your ex saw you. You made eye contact across a busy street, you smirked as his eyes widened. Such a beautiful and powerful man. Secretly you wished your son would become similar to the man you hid him from. Hopefully not the psychopathic or homicidal parts but both of you were a little crazy so it wouldn’t be a surprise. 

Your apartment door clicked open then shut just as quickly. You didn’t move from your perch, listening as footsteps came up behind you. The rustling of fabric signaled your boyfriend pulling off his gloves and his coat. His hands were still cold as he touched your shoulders, one hand trailing down your arm and the other up your neck. He placed a purposeful kiss to the top of your head. Slinking away from you, he moved toward your son where he slept on the couch. 

Your eyes flickered up to watch their reflections in the windowpane. Y/S/N’s head was resting on your boyfriend’s shoulder, still out like a light, as he carried him to his room. Finally you moved, gathering your boyfriend’s gloves and jacket to put them in their proper place next to the door. 

“You shouldn’t let him stay up.”

You turned to face the handsome hit man, his eyes intent on your form. While he’d never admit it openly you knew he cherished being a father, a sense of normality he never thought he’d have. Maybe that’s why he held onto you so tightly. 

“He’s as stubborn as you Zsasz.” You smiled at him. 

“You sure it’s me he got the stubbornness from?” He closed the gap between you two as quickly as he could. 

His hands went to your hair, pulling it back off your shoulders. He leaned in kissing up your neck, before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

“You need to stop staying up too, you know how unpredictable this kind of work is.” He whispered before kissing you again, this time it lingered. 

“I spent over three years without you in my bed. I don’t want to spend another night without you.” You murmured back.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you to him. A hint of gunpowder hung around him, almost hidden by his cologne. How you had missed that scent. 

“Then let’s get you to bed.” He growled playfully, scooping you up in a bridal fashion, causing your stomach to flutter. 

Who needs sleep anyway?


End file.
